The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of tris-(ether-amines) of formula (I): EQU N-[A-O-(B-O).sub.n R].sub.3 (I)
in which R represents a member selected from an alkyl radical containing from about 1 to 24 carbon atoms, a cyclohexyl radical, a phenyl radical, and an alkylphenyl radical whose alkyl group contains from about 1 to 12 carbon atoms;
A and B are similar or different and represent a linear alkanediyl group containing 2 or 3 carbon atoms, which carbon atoms may be substituted by a methyl or ethyl radical;
n represents a whole number between zero and 4; as well as the tris-(ether-amines) thus obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,419 discloses the preparation of alkoxy amines of formula (A): EQU .sub.3-m H-N-[(CH.sub.2 -CH.sub.2 O).sub.1 or .sub.2 R].sub.m (A)
in which R represents a lower alkyl radical and m represents a whole number equal to 1, 2, or 3, by reaction of ammonia with the corresponding ethylene glycol mono-ether in the presence of a hydrogenation-dehydrogenation catalyst. In accordance with a variant of the process, the ammonia can be replaced by an amine of formula (A) in which m is equal to 1 or 2. This process requires long reaction times and makes it possible to obtain only low yields of the desired alkoxy amines. It can, therefore, not be used industrially. In particular, it is by no means adapted to the industrial preparation of tertiary amines of formula (A) in which m is equal to 3.
It has been proposed in French Pat. No. 1,302,365 to improve the yields of alkoxy amines by carrying out the ammonolysis operation in the vapor phase and by furthermore operating in the presence of hydrogen. While such a process makes it possible to improve the yields of alkoxy amines, it does not provide a solution with respect to the obtaining of tertiary amines in selective fashion.
In Belgian patent No. 849,348, it has been proposed to prepare selectively secondary ether-amines of formula (B): ##STR1## in which R represents a C.sub.9 -C.sub.24 alkyl, cyclohexyl, or aryl radical, X and Y represent a hydrogen atom or a methyl radical, and n represents a whole number between 1 and 15, by reaction in liquid phase of the corresponding alkylene glycol mono-ether with ammonia and hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation-dehydrogenation catalyst at a temperature between 150.degree. and 250.degree. C., under a pressure of 0.5 to 1.5 atmospheres and evacuation of the water of reaction with the gaseous stream. Said Belgian patent No. 849,348 describes a process which makes it possible to obtain secondary ether-amines with good selectivity, but it in no way indicates how to proceed in order to direct the ammonolysis reaction in the direction of the formation of tertiary amines.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a process for producing tris-(ether-amines) which is not subject to the difficulties of the processes of the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide novel tris-(ether-amines).
It is a further object of the invention to provide a useful and effective process for the production of tris-(ether-amines) which is particularly suitable for industrial application.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present description.